La primera cita
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de la primera cita de Shikamaru y Temari


_**Este es un pequeño shot de mi pareja favorita de toda la vida. Espero les guste. Nos leemos en esta y mis otras historias.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

La cita

De pie frente a esa puerta no se sentía como la persona brillante que todos creían que era, se sentía más bien estúpido. Había actuado impulsivamente y ahora no podía echarse para atrás. Odiaba admitir que aquella situación lo ponía nervioso, si no estuviera recargado en la pared tal vez sus piernas ya le hubieran fallado.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar la Luna pero eso solo empeoró la situación. Ino le había dicho que las cenas eran más personales y románticas que una simple comida y él como el idiota que era le había propuesto a Temari cambiar su plan original por una cena.

Estrujó el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano, sus manos sudaban. No creía que las flores fueran gran idea pero Sakura aseguraba que sí así que finalmente Shikamaru salió de la florería de Ino con un ramo de rosas. Todo era demasiado problemático pero él solo se había metido en tal problema. Le había pedido una cita a la hermana del Kazekage.

Inhaló fuertemente, se sentía incómodo con esa ropa. Si Temari salía vestida con la ropa de siempre él se sentiría ridículo. Rezo porque ella también hubiera decidido usar algo especial.

Miró la puerta de nuevo y decidió que era momento de llamar. Entró al edificio y subió dos pisos, ahora si estaba demasiado cerca. Tomo aire de nuevo "Cálmate maldita sea, no es la primera vez que van a comer" se reprendió. En efecto no era la primera vez que lo hacían pero sí la primera que lo hacían de forma 100% personal. Eso era una cita no una comida después del trabajo.

Toco la puerta del departamento y tan solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que la rubia abriera. Shikamaru no pudo evitar esconder la sonrisa de idiota, Temari siempre era bella incluso durante o una misión o después de dos noche de no dormir por el papeleo. Ella siempre era bella pero con ese vestido, ese peinado y esa sonrisa Temari era mucho más que bella, era perfecta.

―¿Son para mí? ― preguntó señalando las rosas que Shikamaru llevaba en la mano. El chico se las dio y ella las recibió con una gran sonrisa, parecía haber sido una buena idea después de todo. ―¿Quieres pasar? ― dijo ella mientras ponía las flores en la mesa del pequeño comedor.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza ―Se nos hace tarde― dijo. Temari se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas visiblemente incómoda de no llevarlo en sus acostumbradas dos o cuatro coletas, aun así Shikamaru pensó que había sido un gesto hermoso.

Temari salió del departamento ―No me has dicho a dónde vamos.

A Shikamaru le extraño caminar junto a Temari sin que ella cargara su acostumbrado abanico eso era lo que más le hacía darse cuenta de que esa no era na salida casual. ―Es sorpresa― dijo él con un poco de vergüenza.

Temari le regaló una de sus características sonrisas y siguieron caminando en silencio. Llegaron hasta el puente de Konoha y lo cruzaron, Shikamaru la guio hasta los terrenos del clan Nara.

―¿Planeas presentarme a tu familia esta noche? ― aunque intentó que sonará como broma la idea la aterrorizó

Shikamaru sonrió burlonamente al ver que no era el único nervioso ―No esta noche― contestó y ambos se adentraron en el bosque Nara. Shikamaru estaba más nervioso que nunca "Debiste llevarla a comer dangos, idiota" se golpeó mentalmente, pero era muy tarde para pensar en un plan B.

Las luces parpadeantes de las velas revelaron el lugar antes de que llegaran ahí. En un pequeño claro del bosque Temari vio una mesa, una cena, dos sillas y varias velas decorando el lugar ―Shikamaru…― balbuceó, no se esperaba nada de eso.

―¿No… te gusta?― preguntó nervioso. "Esto ha sido una idea de verdad estúpida" pensó. Temari sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y con el brillo de las velas pudo ver los ojos vidriosos de la chica ―¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan malo es?― ahora el genio estratega se sentía avergonzado.

Temari pestañó varias veces para alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse ―No, no es eso― se apresuró a decir ―Nadie había hecho algo tan lindo por mi… nunca.

Shikamaru se sintió como si hubiera ganado la batalla más importante de su vida y la confianza le regresó de golpe ―Siéntate mujer.

Temari lo hizo y Shikamaru tomo asiento frente a ella ―¿Tú cocinaste? ― dijo Temari mirando la comida frente a ella

Shikamaru asintió ―Aún tengo habilidades que desconoces― dijo riendo

―¡Mentiroso! Esto lo hizo Choji― dijo ella y también rio.

―Cierto, fue Choji― él sonrió ―Cenemos antes de que se enfrié.

La cena fue deliciosa, digna de un excelente cocinero como Choji y ahora ambos estaban mucho más relajados, las bromas salían con más ligereza y el tema de conversación parecía no acabarse nunca.

Temari supo que a Shikamaru le gustaban las paletas heladas de limón y Shikamaru aprendió que Temari podía silbar imitando varios pájaros. El color favorito de Temari era el morado y el de Shikamaru el verde. Y ambos se preguntaban a menudo como podían no saber cosas tan básicas del otro.

Pronto las sillas quedaron incómodas y ambos ninjas decidieron usar el pasto para descansar. Se recostaron uno junto al otro y observaron las estrellas unos minutos.

―¿Por qué yo?― Preguntó Temari pasado un rato, dejo de mirar el cielo para mirar los oscuros ojos del shinobi.

Shikamaru la miró también, nunca le había parecido más hermosa, sus bellos ojos verdes brillaban con las velas y le daban una apariencia tierna casi infantil que nunca había reconocido en ella. ―A que te refieres

Temari suspiró ―Siempre, desde que te conocí, dices que soy problemática. Es decir― sacudió la cabeza para acomodar sus ideas ―Sé desde hace mucho que hay algo entre los dos pero ¿por qué yo?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa ―¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

Temari se encogió de hombros ―Bueno… no era difícil de ver. Tú y yo somos un gran equipo…

Shikamaru sonrió ―¿Me quieres porque somos un buen equipo?

Temari negó ―No, no, no es a lo que me refería, supongo que tiene que ver pero…― la chica dejo de balbucear y frunció el ceño ―yo pregunte primero.

Shikamaru rio, era imposible engañar a esa mujer pero volvió a intentar ―¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que me gustas?

Temari meditó un momento ―Esa misión cuando llegaste a salvarme…

Shikamaru rio sin disimulo ―Vaya que no― Temari lo miraba confundida ―Me gustabas desde mucho antes― se reprendió de haber caído en su propia trampa pero no le importó, ya le preguntaría a Temari por qué lo quería otro día

―¿Desde cuándo? ― preguntó ella con genuina curiosidad

―Desde esa vez en que tú me salvaste… la sonrisa más bella que vi en mi vida― dijo él.

Temari se sonrojó y agradeció que fuese de noche para que no fuera tan evidente.

―¿Y por qué yo?― volvió a preguntar la chica

Ambos echados en el césped y relajados como nunca en compañía del otro, el shinobi no creyó que hubiese un momento más pacífico que ese. Shikamaru giro la cabeza para mirarla, le encantaban esos ojos verdes a veces llenos de furia y muchas veces llenos de amor. Él ya no quería una vida promedio, quería una vida excelente con la mujer menos promedio que había tenido la fortuna de conocer.

―Eres la mujer problemática perfecta para mí― respondió y entonces él pudo ver en aquellos ojos verdes el reflejo de su rostro mostrando la sonrisa más sincera de su vida y supo que desde siempre se pertenecían el uno al otro.


End file.
